(1) Field of the Invention.
(2) Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
The disclosure and prior art relates to keg taps and more particularly pertains to a new keg tap for alerting bartenders when a beer keg is running low or empty.